From Then Back To Now: A Continuance
by LMStrain
Summary: A continuance where the manga and anime left off.   Kagome has been able to go back through the bone eater's well and into a new life. With Inuyasha at her side nothing is impossible. She is ready to begin her new life in the feudal era.
1. Back Through The Well

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT INUYASHA AT ALL! PERIOD. I DON'T CLAIM TO IN ANYWAY. I JUST LOVE THIS MANGA/ANIME.**

Ok: On a happier note, Hi. I love Inuyasha and everything about it. Please review and let me know what you think. This is a continuance of the manga. It is in Kagome's POV.

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. Were you waiting?"

"You idiot. What have you been up to?"

Although a lot had changed in the three years I was gone, some things still stayed the same. It still felt like home. Yeah, it would take a lot of getting used to, but I was happy here. Happy to be back with my friends and happy to be back with Inuyasha. I was scared I would never be able to go back through the well again.

After catching up with everybody and meeting Sango and Mirou's children, Inuyasha thought he would show me where I would be staying. He had a small hut on the outskirts of the village that over looked the river. Although he said he never spent any time here it still had his aura all around it. It was an elder village member's home that had been vacant for a little while before Kaede offered it to Inuyasha.

"Well, I've been sleeping outside a lot so it needs some touch ups, but what do you think?"

"I love it, Inuyasha! It's will be like home in no time at all."

"Wait, you aren't going to make it too girly, are you?"

"This is the feudal era, it's not like I have a lot to work with."

Getting comfortable the first evening back in the feudal era was harder than I thought it would be. I kept thinking about how much things were going to change. All the things I had to get used to. Inuyasha was fast asleep and looked very contempt. Seeing that made me feel better. I put my arm around him and fell asleep.

"Good morning, Kagome."

"Inuyasha. Good morning."

After waking up I decided to head to Kaede's home. She had told me yesterday that since I would be staying here now, that it would be a good idea to do some training and learning. I walked in to the smell of food cooking and remembered food even existed. My stomach started to growl after that.

"Kagome, have ye not yet eaten?"

"No. I should have brought some food. Or at least something to cook it in."

"Ah, I see. I forgot Inuyasha had not been in the hut much and ye has no means of cooking. I will give ye an extra cauldron."

"Oh thank you so much. Without you, I'd starve!"

It was a relief that I would have something to cook in. Now it was time for training.

"Ye needs to know the differences in herbs and plants for remedial purposes. It is very important to know what healing power one plant does as opposed to the next."

" I know who could help with that! Jinenji!" That was good thinking. I had been wanting to see him and his mother for a while anyway. I know he would love to help with my teachings also.

"That is good thinking Kagome, he has many plants available to us on his farm. But there are other matters at hand."

"Oh? Like what? I know I need to make some clothes and probably a bed for the hut, and I can't forget to get some food" Before I got too far on my ramble, Kaede interrupted me and what she said made me almost fall over.

"No child, now that you are back and will be staying, and you and Inuyasha's love has been proclaimed, don't ye think it wise to wed?"


	2. The Place We Met

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT INUYASHA. Read and review people!_**

Chapter 2: The Place We Met

" You mean, get married?"

" Well child, with priestess abilities and the fact that ye rid the world of the Shikon Jewel, it would be wise. The villagers look up to ye."

" I guess you're right. Inuyasha hasn't ever talked about being married. I don't want to be the one to bring it up either. I may have helped save the world, but I am still a girl and want him to ask me. Hmph."

Thinking about it was working me into a sweat. I'm not sure how things happen here. Wedding ceremonies weren't covered in history class and even if they were I cant remember anything about it now. If this did happen, what would I even wear? Oh no, I think I'm starting to blush. What if somebody sees me? Oh no!

"What is Kagome's problem anyway?", Asked Sango.

"I think she is thinking about marriage."

"OH! A wedding?", Sango said dreamily.

That snapped me out of my thought typhoon and thrust me back into reality.

"Please don't mention this around anybody else. I need to talk to Inuyasha before I decide anything. Where is he anyway?"

"He is with Miroku in the village helping some rice farmers harvest. Inuyasha decided that he should keep food in the house now."

"Well that was good thinking."

Marriage? With Inuyasha? I do love him, and I know he loves me, I just never thought it would happen like this. I never put much thought into a feudal era wedding ceremony. As a little girl growing up I always pictured a large ceremony with my Mom, Grandpa, and Souta there.

Thinking about that made me a little sad. I suppose a wedding ceremony would be just the thing to cheer me up. The only thing is, how am I suppose to bring that up to Inuyasha? Should I wait for him to ask me? Or should I ask him? No way, I am not doing that. No way!

After being deep in thought for what seemed like an eternity, Kaede suggested we head to see Jinenji while we still have plenty of light left to work with. While we were walking I saw Miroku and Sango's children playing with other village children and some women hanging clothes to dry down by the river. The men were all working in their gardens or busy mending their homes. Everything was perfect in our village. Seeing all the children play and the husbands working made me want just that. Inuyasha and a family. Now, how do I go about telling him that?

"Hello, Kagome. It is very nice to see you. I have been looking forward to the time you come back." Jinenji said.

"Yeah, you sure do always perk Jinenji up for a while when you come around this farm." His mother said.

After talking for a while we got down to business. Jinenji, Kaede, and his mother were busy teaching me about all the different plants grown in this area and even some that were in our region. They even taught me about some plants that were hard to obtain because they were so valuable to demons that they were protected by some. Learning all of this was fun but I was happy when the sun started to dip lower into the sky. That meant it was time to head home and time to talk to Inuyasha about my day.

"We will see ye again within a few days time, thank you for the hospitality." Kaede said as she waved good-bye.

"Good bye, Jinenji! I will be back very soon!" I was happy to be able to see him. He always made me feel relaxed.

As we started to walk a red figure started toward us from the east. It was Inuyasha. Ihe ran up to us and started walking with us.

"What are you doing all the way out here, Inuyasha?"

"I thought you could use some company on the way home. Miroku heard of some demons out this way anyway. What's the big deal?"

"I'm just happy to see you, that's all."

The walk home went by faster than the walk to Jinenji's. At the edge of the village Rin was waiting for Kaede.

"Granny Kaede! I just got done making you that recipe you taught me yesterday! Oh, and my Lord Sesshomaru came by with another silk kimono!" Rin said enthusiastically.

" That is wonderful, child. Let us eat. Will ye two be joining us?" asked Kaede.

"Oh, no. Thank you for the offer anyway. I am pooped. I think I will go bathe and go home."

"Alright, ye be careful"

Before I was able to turn to the river Inuyasha was pulling on my hand and asked me to go towards the forest with him. Even though I was so tired that it confused me I agreed to go. He kneeled down gesturing for me to hop on his back for a ride. He must've been able to see sleep in my eyes. It seemed that as soon as we started walking we were at our destination. The sacred tree.

"Kagome, this is where we first met. Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember. How could I forget?"

"I thought I should bring you here to talk to you."

"I have something to talk to you about too-" Before I could finish I was interrupted.

"Kagome, let me just say this while I can, I love you and I want to know if you will be my **Tsuma**?"

With that, my heart skipped a beat and the lives that we had not yet lived together flashed before my eyes.

"Hai, Inuyasha. Hai."

**_Well that is it for this chapter! Review please!_**

**_Tsuma-Japanese for wife. Rarely used in conversation in our times, but is appropriate for feudal Japan._**


	3. Mom, I miss you

_I do not own Inuyasha or ANY character's in this story what so ever. This is a continuance from where the manga/final act left off. Thank you all for adding this story to your favorites! Please review and you can check out my husband's anime at:_/d33ysyz_. There will be Inuyasha fan art that goes with this story soon! Please review and look at the art to go with this story!_

"Kagome, you have made me so happy."

"Inuyasha, I love you."

With that we set off back home, me on his back like it has always been. The only difference now is that I felt like I was tied to him even more. Like the wheels of destiny had set this up just for us. Me and him, together, teaching each other how to be a stronger person.

The next morning was a whirlwind! After waking up and making some breakfast I headed straight over to Kaede's hut to talk to her about how marriage in the Feudal Era works. I was very unfamiliar with their customs. Even though I had spent a long time here, I still had never seen a wedding. Hopefully it is really similar to one from the modern era.

"Kagome! Kagome! Is it true that you and Inuyasha are having a wedding?" Rin said very enthusiastically while bursting into my little hut.

"Yes, it's true, you are going to come right?"

"I will be there! Can my Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken come with me?"

"Of course" I said, even though I seriously doubt he would come. He doesn't like Inuyasha for being a half-demon, so I'm pretty sure he will hate the idea of him being married to a human. Plus, I wasn't sure how Rin would be able to tell Sesshomaru about this anyway. She has been staying with Kaede for about 3 years now and as far as I knew he popped in about once to twice a month to check on Rin and give her kimonos and exotic stones.

"Ah, so here is the bride-to-be!" Sango said as she walked into our hut, followed by her twin daughter, one of which was carrying her newly born son.

"Sango! I've been looking for you all morning!" I shouted.

"What for? I took the twins foraging in the forest to get some food to go with dinner. What's the matter? You look really worn-out."

"Oh, Sango! I am freaking out! I don't know anything about getting married in the feudal era! That's why I needed to talk to you! didn't you and Miroku get married? What did you guys do? What do I do?"

"Calm down, Kagome. It's no big deal!"

"Really? So you weren't scared at all? Did being in front of other people like that make you nervous at all? What did you wear?"

"Come to think of, it was really simple. We just went to the river bank and said our vows in front of Kaede. Then we were blessed and that was it."

As I walked back to my home I thought about how my conversation with Sango didn't calm any of my stresses at all. For how anxious I was about all of this, you would think that I would like for it to be very small and simple, just like Miroku and Sango. That wasn't the case. I wanted all of the elaborate Shinto traditions. I always dreamed about wearing my mother's tsunokakushi.

"Mom….."

I thought I was alone, but I guess I wasn't.

"Kagome, are you ok?"

"Inuyasha! I didn't know you were here. What are you doing back already?"

"I was done, but never mind that. Are you ok? You look worried and I know you just said Mom. Are you missing her?"

"A lot. So much has been happening that I would have to talked to her about that I don't know what to do. I miss her very much."

"Kagome, Write her a letter."

A letter? Was he crazy? How does he think that will help? It's not like mail even exists here and if it did, it wouldn't help at all! I just wonder how my Mom, Souta, and Grandpa were doing.

"Write her a letter and drop it in the well. That way it will be as close to her as possible and it may make you feel better. You never know. It's worth a shot right?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt anything. Ok, I will write a letter tonight and take it to the Bone-Eaters well tomorrow."

The sun was dipping low in the skyline of the Feudal Era and I needed to make something to eat. I guess it was time to settle in for the night and think about my busy days ahead. Without my Mom.


End file.
